the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Strider Watcher
History Strider-Watcher obtained his suit some time after the other recipients, only discovering the drop-pod in an isolated Scottish tarn a good few months after most of the other pilots had already discovered and made use of theirs. He now acts as an independent and mostly non-violent agent, his suit's extensive regeneration, exploration and life-extension capabilties simply being used as a tool with which to travel and find adventure where he can. Personality Strider-Watcher is driven by an obsessive desire for exploration, usually using his suit's advanced transformation capabilities to appear as a male in his early twenties of a variety of races and body types. When the situation demands it he is capable of imitating other people, but he seems reluctant to do so. He is wary of the larger "suited" organisations such as the Vox Populi and the Safety Net, apparently due to him getting nervous around unfamiliar suit pilots. It is likely that these nerves are what causes him to appear as a regular human most of the time, as he seems to have no issue with non-pilot humans. This wary nature is likely what leads him to avoid fights that he has not prepared for, preferring to distract enemies with non-lethal means and slip away, using a combination of cloaking devices to break from the sight of pursuers, and then using his transformation capabilities to blend into crowds. If the fight is one that he has anticipated, he will use a combination of conventional weaponry and stealth systems to combat the enemy. He is occasionally seen travelling in the company of a small group of other pilots, most recently Kepler Eureka, and it seems that these companions are the few suited humans that he is willing to be around. It is possible that these are either individuals forced into his company by circumstance, or friends and acquiantances from before the pods fell. Appearance The one time that the person beneath the suit has been seen he has appeared to be a young caucasian male. Age is hard to define due to the suit's stasis capabilities and advanced regenerative systems preventing an estimate either scarring or the usual signs of age, but a guess would place him at the same age to the one that his suit so often imitates, early to mid twenties. The outward appearance of the suit usually mimics this "true" appearance perfectly unless he is actively attempting to evade detection. Suit Information Strider-Watcher's suit is a mesh-grade system focusing mostly on exploration and wetwork than on more direct and combative approaches. For all intents and purposes it is the pilot's new body, the transformative systems meaning the suit never has to be removed. It has a full suite of sensors with which to evaluate the surroundings, and a comprehensive navigation system. To make use of this it is capable of both flight and apparently perpetual operation both underwater and in space. For exploration in unfamiliar countries it has wireless internet access, a wide-range communicator and a universal translator. The suit is capable of repairing both itself and the pilot completely over time. Extensive practice with the transformative systems has resulted in a masterful reproduction of Strider-Watcher's unsuited appearance, with everything from the hair and nails to the corneas perfectly replicated. It is assumed that the reason for this is to evade detection as a pilot, to remove the need to take off the suit, and at least partially due to Strider-Watcher being made uncomfortable by the suits. Strider-Watcher could theoretically live as long as the stasis systems hold out. When in combat he appears as a blue-steel armoured figure, fine plates of powered carapace layered over mesh armour providing him with a modicium of protection. His usual clothes are often worn over this, and his weaponry suite is equally low-key. Built into the suit are a series of nonlethal devices ranging from concrete cement and tasers all the way to kinetic blasters, strong enough to stun or knock out an unsuited opponent. He has been seen to regularly use firearms in more dangerous situations, but there seem to be no other weaponry systems built into the suit. The relatively weak armour is supplemented by a powerful plasma field, absorbing enemy fire long enough for Strider-Watcher to either fight back or escape, and a flight system that usually allows him to out-maneuvre slower ground-based enemies. Category:Pilots Category:Mesh Category:Unaffiliated Category:PACYOA: AD